


Death Eternal

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aternate Universe - Everyone Dies, M/M, im so sorry, wei ying has the power to bring back the dead, wei ying is comparable to death, wei ying is the only survivor, what happened to everyone? i dont know thats for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: Wei Wuxian is alone.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Death Eternal

Wei Ying stumbled backwards, his palms scraping against the cold dirt as Jin Zixuan slowly rose to his feet. There was a hole where his heart had once been, and Wei Ying felt bile rise in his throat as he thought of blood rushing from the wound.

“Why?” Was all the corpse said, his voice hoarse from disuse.

“I didn’t mean to. You know I’m not allowed to.”

Zixuan took in the other boy’s appearance, from the knotted long hair to red rimmed eyes. “Who are you crying for?”

“You’re dead.”

“You’re not crying over me.” Zixuan laughed, and Wei Ying glared at him.

“You’re not-“

“Who?”

“Lan Zhan, Jiang Cheng, Wen Qinq…” Wei Ying’s voice broke as he listed names. “Shijie.”

“And you’re the only one left?”

Wei Ying wrapped his arms around his knees and nodded, and Zixuan frowned as he sat next to him.

“I didn’t think Wen Qinq could die.”

Wei Ying flinched. “Neither did she. Apparently healing powers only work most of the time.”

“Why not bring… anyone else back?”

“I didn’t mean to bring anyone back!”

“No one can stop you now, if we’re all really dead.”

“I don’t- I didn’t-“ Wei Ying gaped slightly before turning to look at Zixuan. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like you killed me.”

“I didn’t exactly stop it.”

“We all knew this would happen one day.” Zixuan shrugged. “I’d hate to be the last one standing, though.”

Wei Ying let out a dry laugh, though it was a choked sound. “Yeah, so would I.”

“Can I still?” Zixuan said, and Wei Ying shook his head as the mood dropped. “Finally normal, huh.”

“You’re a walking corpse.”

“But no longer a mutant. That has to count for something.” Zixuan grinned. “Maybe I should see my father now. Hey, found the cure for mutation! You just have to die and let Wei Wuxian reanimate you with his freaky mutant powers!”

There was a pause, and Zixuan shifted to lean back and stare at the sky.

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know. It was- It wasn’t individual, like you. They blew up the mansion with everyone still inside. Even-“ Wei Ying trails off, and Zixuan feels his stomach twist at the thought of all the juniors trapped inside the destroyed building.

“Well, it’s almost fitting, Wei Wuxian. You’re the only one left, death in human form.” Zixuan shrugged, staring at the boy who seemed so alone.

“I don’t want to be the only one left.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
